Dreams of Tomorrow
by Moon Knightress
Summary: A missing scene before Batman gives Selina the Batpod.


**Dreams of Tomorrow**

**A missing scene before Batman gives Selina the Batpod.**

* * *

Gentle snow began to descend over the empty and dim-lit streets, Selina felt the chill of the frosty air brush over her lips as she pressed her slender body against the wall, tilting her chin up as she dark coffee orbs beheld the glow of the flaming bat signal reflecting in the windows of the nearly buildings- a beacon of hope before the war.

She released a steady exhale of breath, feeling the USB peg in her hand as her numb fingers clutched tightly against her palm. It was her key to freedom. Her redemption of the crimes she committed. A gateway to a better life without her original sins weighting her down.

_Nothing is ever free_, she thought coldly at the USB in her hand. _Everything always has a price._

She started to walked down the dark alley, her stilettos crunching on the ice covered pot holes and litter as she stared up at the snow cloud, and closed her eyes as the airy snow fell lightly in her strong locks of auburn. The gentle wind lashed around her and it carried away her breath as she exhaled out a somber sigh, the constricting knot of dread made her heart clench against the walls of her chest . Her stomach rumbled for the third time again in angry and discontentment, and she clenched her teeth hard that her jaw started throb as the coldness in the air rushed over her gums.

Suddenly she felt his dark presence, her lips curved into a coy smile as he emerged out of the shadows, his long cloak billowing with the rhythm of the wind.

"Miss Kyle," he growled with a husky tone. Her eyes grew darker and lips moist as he stepped closer to her. She shifted her body trying to avert her gaze from his intense hazel orbs that were shining in the faint glow from a street lamp across the street.

"Look I've done what you asked to do, I bought you to Fox." she responded evenly. Her legs carried her further away from him as she distanced herself from his soulful gaze searing into the fabric of her gray shaded soul. She paused in her steps, and looked at the wintery scenic view of downtown Gotham.

"Selina," her real fell on his smooth lips, and then he closed the distance between them. "I know that Gotham is your territory...your home." He ceased in his words for second. "Everything you fought for to rebuild this life will be nothing if you don't fight."

She had no idea that her harden gaze was softening beneath the mask as she turned on her heel and absorbed in the sight of him. His molten hazel orbs were wary behind the slits of the cowl, his armored costume as the stains and smears of Gotham and his exposed jaw was youthful and a bit rounder as it bared to reminders of scars imbedded in the flesh only the pronounced indents shadowing over the corners of his mouth.

"I'm not a solider-"

"I know you're not," he interrupted her, and small smile played on his luscious mouth as he looked deeply into her eyes. Then he placed his gloved hand on her tensed shoulder. " I know you're capable do anything...even if you believe you can't do those things."

Her left eyebrow arched underneath the mask and he immediately her walls go back up and her defense feline nature started to kick in.

"You don't know what you're saying." she shot back, indignant.

She sauntered away from him,crossing her arms securely over her chest as her left shoulder sat slightly and jaw clenched and eyes narrowed to the snow forming on the pavement. She was unprepared for this, she wanted to have control of the situation like all the other times but this time it was different and she couldn't escape from the dread that was overwhelming her. She felt a fever rise in her veins and then she slowly turned back around and stared at him as she listened to the silence in the dense streets.

"I never knew Gotham could be so peaceful," she said with a shaky breath." It's a little creepy." She rubbed her finger over the brick of the wall and let out a sighed while her lips fell apart slightly and she glared straight into his eyes, he stared into the depths of the coffee and chocolate as he noticed slight remorse infused into her irises. Remorse that she could never vocalize or confess to him even if she got the chance of erasing her past it would still be trapped in her gaze.

Selina looked down at the USB drive firmly grasped in her right hand and then flickered her eyes back up to bore a tender gaze into his changeless stare. "What would you do with the Clean Slate?" she asked hesitating ever so slightly with her words, trying to make the conversation lighter between them.

Batman lowered his head, "I don't know."

"What do you mean," she pressed on. "I think an intelligent man like you would have a back up plan."

"I did," he calmly ejected, thinking about Rachel Dawes. "A long time ago, but it became nothing but ash of an unrealistic dream." He felt the sting in his chest.

"It must be nice to dream of something better, after tomorrow there will be no dreams left." She narrowed her eyes, and turned as she started to slip into the shadows and he called out.

"Selina, wait?"

She froze momentarily and turned on her heel slowly, looking at him in his endearing hazel eyes as she watched him eyed her curiously and she stared at the inner wages of the battle within his darken soul as she swallowed a lump down her throat. He had been away from Gotham for five months, probably in some forsaken place that she refused to know the details..still she felt the words of guilt seared on her flesh knowing that he spent all those months to think about why she did what she did to him or maybe he understood better judgements of her actions to survive another day without a bullet lodged in her chest. In truth during those moments in the sewers she had no idea about his duel identities. As far she was cornered, she was luring a rouge outlaw into the lions den and not the billionaire prince, Bruce Wayne.

She knew that when she made the turn of her betray and closed the distance between them he stared at the haunted look in her dark eyes as the footsteps of Bane echoed through the walls of the chamber. He kept on staring up at her while Bane hit him with ounce of brutal strength, it was a look of self-pity as she saved her own skin, but the look on her pale features and her desperate, disheartening posture behind the rusted bars of the grate displayed her inner guilt as she allowed her emotions tell him everything that he needed to know before he was broken and faded into the blackness that matched her soul.

"Help me give back Gotham dreams, Selina." he responded with a softer tone that sounded like richness of Bruce Wayne's voice.

"And why would I want to that?" she lightly snarled with a hint of malice in her voice. He stepped closer, close enough that she felt his heat enter her chest.

"Because maybe can save yours." he softly, replied with a warm smile.

She felt the shroud of her stone like emotions dissolve into her skin. Betraying her. "A lot of people will die tomorrow?"

"Yes...a lot." he answered with despondent tone in his voice.

"And we'll die as well, once the bomb goes off..." She felt moisture forming behind her eyes.

"Yes, we'll die."

Selina swallowed a constricting knot building against the walls of her throat, and turned her back away from him as she spun around on her heels. "I dreamed of life away from all of this, where I wouldn't have to steal to survive and I would have a man in my arms telling not to worry about tomorrow...just love the moment." She let out a heavy breath and continued. " I wouldn't care of he was rich or poor as log as he loved me." She shrugged her shoulders. " But dreams are for suckers."

She turned around and faced him, "I'll do what I can to save their dreams, Wayne." she slightly promised. "What's you new dream if you survive the war tomorrow?"

He stared deeply into her eyes and said in a whisper. "To live, Miss Kyle. I would want to live out of the darkness." His chest suddenly felt tight. "That's never going to happen."

Selina placed one of her hands on his chest and other one on his exposed jaw, "Maybe tomorrow both of our dreams will come true, Mr. Wayne." He pressed his body against hers, as a vision of her dressed in a blue dress standing in the sun-kissed afternoon warmth of an overseas café flitted his mind.

The thought of that images made his lips curl up into a slight smile as he leaned his head closer and his breath caressed over her red lips as he said in a hushed voice, "Maybe." He pulled away stated walking down further into the alley and she sauntered beside him, heading into the darkness with a new dream stirring in her soul.

_Him._

* * *

_A/N: I might continue this story..._


End file.
